Un Sueño Hecho Realidad
by Alex-Black-Russo
Summary: Esto es Simplemente imposible SOY UNA BRUJA. Un deseo, cuatro amigos, la 3ra generacion.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Hola, les voy a contar mi historia, Mi nombre es Alexandra Russo, tengo 14 y siempre eh vivido en Londres con mis padres y mi hermana. Deben pensar que mi vida está llena de alegrías y felicidad, pues se equivocan es todo lo contrario ya verán porque lo digo. Mis padres me adoptaron cuando era una bebe pensando que no podían tener hijos, pero ya ven como son las cosas de la vida y les puso en el camino a mi hermana Darcy, la cual, me odia y se empeña en poner en mi contra a todo el mundo ya sea mis padres o mi compañeros de clase, lo cual le funciona muy bien ya que no tengo ningún amigo y mis padres siempre me regañar, castigan o humilla a causa de sus mentiras.

Hace tres años todo era un poco diferente, pues al menos tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo Mitzar, Dylan y Devon. Ellos siempre me protegían de todos en el colegio y de mi hermana, éramos los cuatro inseparables, nos la pasábamos juntos para todo. Pero algo paso y tuvieron que mudarse, y desde ese día todo cambio para mí ya que era un verdadero infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 El infierno

Otra vez volvía a llegar tarde al colegio, pensaba Alex mientras corría en dirección a el salón de matemática, donde ya se encontraba la profesora.

Disculpe Profesora se me hizo tarde – Decía Alex un poco agitada ya que había corrido varis pasillos

Russo, usted siempre tan irresponsable – Hablo la profesora mientras los alumnos reían sin pesar – Ya no sé que voy hacer con usted.

Pero profesor es que... – Trato de explica Alex pero la profesora la interrumpió

Mejor vaya a su puesto –mirando severamente a Alex, mientras q ella caminaba a sentarse en el último puesto del salón

Hay Alex que dirán mama y papa – susurro Cassandra con malicia – cuando sepan que llegaste de nuevo tarde a pesar de que te levante temprano jajajaja

CALLATE IDIOTA – grito Alex parándose de su asiento – DEJAME EN PAZ

Pero Alex yo solo te dije que mejor me hubieras hecho caso y te levantaras temprano – dijo Casandra con cara de victima

Russo que le pasa por que le grita a su hermana – decía la profesora

Es…es que... –

Mejor salgase de mi clase y después hablare con sus padres –

Eres una arpi…. – mientras miraba a su hermana con odio

Vallase ya Russo –

Alex oyendo las burlas de sus compañeros salió del salón con furia dirigiéndose al único lugar donde podía estar tranquila, el parque abandonado, ya que no pretendía llegar a su casa si no hasta la noche. Y ahí se hallaba ella sola como siempre recordando los momentos felices con sus amigos, el primer día que los conoció.

Flashback

Niña tonta, que haces aquí sola, que en tu casa no te quieren – se burlaba una niña de unos 7 año, de una niñita de de unos 6 q estaba llorando

Déjame – decía la niñita sollozando

Tonta deja de llorar no seas inu…-

Déjala en paz – se escucho de repente una voz

Y tú quien eres – dijo al ver a un chico de ojos azules

No es tu problema mejor vete y déjala en paz –

Así tu y quien más me van a sacar de aquí – Reto ella desafiante

Y nosotros – aparecieron dos chicos más

Como vez somos tres contra ti sola así que es mejor que te vayas - amenazo el ojí-azul

Ella al ver q eran más se fue corriendo.

Estas bien – Pregunto el chico de ojos castaño

Si…si gracias – respondió ella – no debieron molestarse en defenderme

No fue nada…Soy Devon – Se presento el niño de ojos grises, piel blanca y cabello castaño – el es Dylan – dirigiéndose al ojos castaños y cabello dorado – y el es Mitzar – señalando al chico de mirada azul y cabello negro como la noche – y tu cómo te llamas

A… Alexandra Russo…pero pueden decirme Alex – Dijo ella con nervios

Queremos saber si quieres ser nuestra amiga Alex – pregunto Dylan

Clarooo seria genial – Contesto Contenta y saltando de alegría

Qué bien - decía Mitzar con una sonrisa. Sin saber que desde ese día iban hacer los cuatro mejores amigos

Fin del Flashback

Por que se tenían q ir y dejarme sola – lloraba Alex mientras seguía recordando – se suponía que siempre íbamos hacer los cuatro merodeadores

Flashback

Chicos ustedes creen en la magia – pregunto una niña de 9 a unos niños que se miraron entre sí.

Claro Alex porque lo preguntas – contesto un oji-azul

No por nada mitzar solo quería saber es que me gustaría mucho conocer hogwarts y hacer magia como en Harry Potter-

Jajaja Alex eso sería excelente pero ese mundo no existe – dijo Devon un poco nervioso

Pero…..-

Mejor planeemos la broma que le vamos hacer a la tonta de Darcy – Plantío Dylan para terminar el tema

Ok… Saben chicos esto de nuestras bromas me hace recordar a los merodeadores de Harry Potter deberíamos llamarnos así Los Merodeadores- Dijo una Alex ilusionada

Es una excelente idea Alex – dijeron Dylan y Devon al unísono

Pues así nos llamaremos desde ahora – Dijo mitzar riendo

Los cuatros Merodeadores por siempre – gritaron todos riendo y abrazándose

Fin de flashback

Tres años sin ustedes los extraño tanto – siguió llorando Alex

Flashback

Que pe… pero no se pueden ir – mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho – que voy hace sin ustedes

Perdónanos Alex pero no podemos hacer nada – Dijo mitzar con tristeza y dolor – recuerda que siempre vamos hacer los cuatro mejores amigos, los cuatro merodeadores

Si Alex siempre seremos amigos – Consolaba Dylan mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro para darle animo

Te extrañaremos mucho nuestra pequeña niña – añadía Devon

Yo los voy a extrañar mas – Completo Alex abrazándolos y llorando

Fin del Flashback

Desde ese terrible día no había sabido de ellos.

Ya era de noche y Alex seguía en aquel parque observando las estrellas cuando de repente pasa una estrella fugaz y ella pide un deseo

Quisiera ser Feliz y encontrar a mis amigos – De repente todo empezó a dar vueltas


	3. Chapter 3

2 Capitulo El deseo…! Dónde estoy?

Sintió una horrible sensación de vomitar. Hasta choco con el pasto frio. Se quedo unos segundos hay tirada, hasta que lentamente abre los ojos y se encontró con un esplendido castillo. Se quedo un tiempo en shock hasta que pudo reaccionar.

Oh mi Dios – dijo en un tono sorprendido y asustado – es… estoy en hogwarts esto debe ser un sueño si, si esto es un simple sueño – trato de convencerse –tengo que buscar a la directora Mcgonagall si eso hare.

Y entro al inmenso castillo recorriendo esos largos pasillo. Había pasado ya una hora y ella estaba completamente perdida y ya se estaba haciendo de noche

Oh no está oscureciendo, ahora que hare – dijo mientas se a recostaba en un muro y ponía su cara en sus rodillas cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida.

/

/

Quien será – Escucho Alex desde lejos mientras iba despertando, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con Una mujer mayor alta y delgada, con el pelo recogido negro con gafas grandes y cuadradas la cual la miraba con mucha curiosidad – Buenos Días Sri….

Ru… Russo, Alexandra Russo – dijo Àlex muy nerviosa

Sri. Russo – suspiro la directora – podría contarme como fue que llego aquí

Yo… yo la verdad no sé, -

Muy bien, mejor cuénteme que estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí –

Estaba – trato de recordar Àlex – Estaba viendo la luna, cuando de repente pasó una estrella fugaz y pedí un deseo, después todo empezó a dar vueltas y aparecí aquí –

Que deseo pidió exactamente – pregunto – Dígame Sri.

Pedí ser feliz y volver a ver a mis amigos – agachando la cabeza un poco apenada

Ok Sri. Por lo que veo ese deseo la trajo hasta aquí – le dijo la mujer – Usted sabe donde está en este momento – Àlex asintió – por lo que ve si Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería – Alex volvió la cabeza un lado

Yo sé eso profesora pe… pero yo soy una muggle – dijo Àlex

Sri. Russo en Hogwarts no puede entrar ningún muggle – dijo pausadamente – Eso quiere decir que usted es un Bruja


	4. Chapter 4

3 Capitulo Bruja Yo? Imposible

No, no no no eso es…. Es imposible – Vocifero Alex – Usted está equivocada yo no soy bruja.

Sri. Russo no creo que yo este equivocada – hablo tranquilamente - más bien dígame nunca le ha pasado algo cuando se enfada.

No, bu… bueno si – recordó – una vez me enfade con mi hermana y a ella le empezaron a salir manchas de colores, jajaja fue divertido, digo eso es lo único raro que recuerdo.

Pues hay esta la prueba – inquirió Macgonagall – lo que no entiendo es cómo no le llego la carta de invitación a usted –pensado para ella misma – bueno cuénteme de su vida

Pues mi nombre es Alexandra Russo, tengo 14 años, vivo el Londres como mis padres y mi hermana – callo un momento – y pues soy adoptada es lo único que puedo decir.

Mmm interesante, es adoptada, tal vez, sus verdaderos padres son magos – mientras Alex la observaba intensamente – Pero lo importante ahora es otra cosa, Sri. Russo al ser bruja tendrá que cursar clases en hogwarts.

Pero y mis padres, tendré que darles una explicación – pauso un poco – que hare, no tengo el dinero, como comprare mis libros, aparte tengo 14 años en qué año comenzare.

Tranquila Sri. Con sus padres hablaremos y le explicaremos todo personalmente yo iré – dijo tranquilamente- Por otra parte el colegio tiene un fondo donde ayuda a los alumnos sin recursos así que no hay problema por los libros y todo lo demás, y va a entrar en 3 año tendrá un profesor que la ayudara a poder preparase, la parece bien

Este si, por mi está bien – hablo con una sonrisa

Muy bien sabe que día es hoy –

1 de septiembre no? –

Exacto hoy llegan todos los alumnos al castillo, en la noche será seleccionada a una casa mientras tanto ira con un profesor al callejón Diagon para compra sus útiles –

Esto es imposible, estoy en hogwarts, soy una bruja, estudiare magia, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, estaré lejos de toda mi familia, de Darcy, podre comenzar de cero y hacer amigos, wau esto parece un sueño. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo esa estrella me trajo hasta aquí?, mis padres fueron magos?. Esos eran los pensamientos de Alex en ese momento. Sonó la puerta.

Directora Macgonagall, en que puedo servirle - Dijo un hombre Grande, con Cabello, barba negra enredada y ojos centellantes como escarabajos negros.

Hagrid, Te presento ala Sri. Alexandra Russo, ella ingresara este año en hogwarts cursando 3 año – dijo la directora – Y necesito que vallas con ella al callejón diagon para que compre todo lo que va a necesitar este año.

Claro profesora será un placer acompañarla – dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Alex

Muy bien Sri. Russo el es Hagrid va hacer su profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas este año y la acompañara a comprar sus útiles – después se dirigió a hagrid- oh y otra cosa Profesor sacara el dinero de la cuentas de alumnos sin recursos de hogwarts.

Muy bien, andado entonces Russo – dijo hagrid – hasta luego profesora


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4 El callejón Diagon

Esto era casi un sueño, primero estaba sentada viendo pasar una estrella fugaz y de repente se encontraba en hogwarts, después Macgonagall le dice es una bruja, UNA BRUJA! y tendrá que estudiar magia, Y por ultimo se dirigía con el profesor Hagrid al callejón diagon, todo eso era…

¿Russo esta bien? – pregunto Hagrid al ver a Alex ida

Eh si, si Profesor no se preocupe es que estaba pensando – Hagrid la miro un momento

Bueno esta bien mejor entremos al Caldero Chorreante – Mientras Alex lo seguía

Esta bien – Al entrar Observo todo detalladamente vio algunos ancianos tomando una especie de cerveza, a otros comiendo o simplemente hablando. El lugar no se venia muy lujoso, para nada, pero era cálido.

Hagrid – escucho Alex de lejos, volvió para ver quien era – ¿que te trae por aquí?- Era un hombre viejo, calvo y con una ropa un poco extraña

Hola Tom, Voy al Callejón Diagon, un asunto de Hogwarts – Contesto Hagrid percatándose de que Alex veía a Tom con curiosidad – Oh Alex, el es Tom, dueño del caldero chorreante – presento, para después dirigirse a Tom – Alex es una nueva alumna de hogwarts

Oh en ese caso un gusto conocerla Sri. Alex, - Ella le dirigió una linda sonrisa – ¿Desea tomar algo?

Lo siento Tom, pero tenemos que entrar al callejón – respondió Hagrid

Oh que pena, bueno Señorita que tenga un buen año escolar espero verla de bueno por aquí – Dijo Tom

Muchas gracias, la próxima vez si me tomare algo, Adiós – Hablo Alex, a la cual le había parecido muy amable Tom

Hasta luego –

Hagrid se dirigió, seguido de Alex a la parte trasera del Caldero, donde Alex pudo ver que Hagrid con su sombrilla tocaba algunos cuadros en la pared, y de repente la pared se empezó a mover abriendo una especie de puerta.

Muy bien Alex, Bienvenida al Callejo diagon – Mientras Alex observaba, eso era fantástico, había mucha gente caminando de un lado al otro con túnica, había lechuzas, escobas, túnicas y muchas cosas mas, todo era increíble.

Guau esto es Fantástico – Hagrid al verla Feliz, Sonrió

Ok primero vamos a Gringotts – Aviso hagrid mientras caminaba – Es el único banco del mundo mágico.

¿Hay duendes verdad? – regusto Alex

¡Claro! Pero será mejor que no te acerque a ninguno – le advirtió – no son nada agradables.

Esta bien – Al entrar, vio a docenas de Duendes trabajando, los cuales según la opinión de ella, eran feos, verdes, enanos y orejones,

¿Que desea? – hablo uno de ellos, sin siquiera mirar a hagrid

Abrir la cámara de hogwarts - contesto hagrid, mostrando una llave

Muy bien sígame – les ordeno el duende

Después de que sacaran lo necesario para todos los útiles y que hagrid le enseñara a Alex como utilizar el dinero, se dirigieron a comprar lo que necesitaban. Ya habían pasado casi tres horas y lo único que faltaba era la varita y la mascota de Alex.

El mejor lugar para encontrar tu varita es Ollivander Alex – Dijo Hagrid señalando el lugar – Entremos

Buenas Ollivander para servirle – hablo un señor mayor de edad

Hola – saludo tímidamente Alex – Soy Alexandra Russo, busco una varita

Oh una varita, pues, viniste al mejor lugar – Dijo mientras se dirigió a Alex y empezó a medirla con un metro mágico – Oh hola Hagrid, veo que acompañas ala señorita

Si la acompaño, espero que puedas encontrar la varita perfecta para ella-

Claro que la encontraremos – mientras empezaba a buscar.

Alex probó varias varitas, pero ninguna era para ella, hasta que Ollivander se dirigió a ella con una hermosa varita.

Pelo de unicornio, veintiséis centímetros de largo. Flexible, buena para Duelo – dijo en tragándosela a Alex, que cuando toco la varita echo chispas amarillas – Oh prefecto, hemos encontrado su varita

Que bien – dijo entusiasmada Alex

Aunque me parece extraño, sabe esa varita tiene una hermana – Le hablo a Alex – su Dueño es un gran mago es Siri…

Alex tenemos que irnos. Es tarde y tenemos que encontrar un mascota – Dijo hagrid interrumpiendo

Voy adiós Señor, gracias – Se despidió Alex, dando una sonrisa

Hasta luego fue un placer ayudarte – Hablo ollivander – Grande cosas le esperan a esa niña Alexandra russo – termino pensando el señor


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5 La Selección

Después de Comprar todo, y escoger la mascota de Alex una lechuza blanca llamada Rius, Se fueron nuevamente al caldero chorreante para tomar la red flu y volver a hogwarts.

Alex tomaremos la red flu para llegar a hogwarts – se explico hagrid – tienes que entrar a la chimenea decir hogwarts claramente y tirar los polvos – dijo, mientras le entregaba los polvos – primero voy yo para que veas como lo hago – hagrid entro a la chimenea y grito fuerte – HOGWARTS – desapareció

Ok simplemente tengo que decir hogwarts y tirar los polvos, es sencillo, no va a pasar nada – dijo entrando a la chimenea y repitió lo mismo que hagrid – HOGWARTS

Cuando llego se callo en el suelo encima de un montón de polvos, Al pararse se encontró con la directora, intento limpiarse un poco, lo cual no logro mucho.

Hola, Profesora Macgonagall y Hagrid? – Pregunto viendo que no lo veía por ningún lado

Ya se fue a recibir a los nuevos de primer año – contesto – Señorita será mejor que se cambie dentro de media hora comenzara la Sena, Hay esta su túnica – Señalando la ropa

Ok Gracias, Profesora – Dijo agarrando la túnica – Disculpe una pregunta, ya hablo con mis padres?

Oh si ya hemos hablados con ellos – respondió la Directora – No hay problema con eso, sus padres estuvieron encantados con la idea de que usted se quedaría aquí

Ah ya me lo imaginaba – bajando la mirada

Bueno valla a cambiarse –

¿Si pero Profesora un baño? -

Cierto hay puede cambiarse – señalando una puerta

Gracias - Hablo Alex dirigiéndose al Baño

En menos de veinte minutos Alex estuvo listo para la Selección tan esperada, la Directora la había llevado hasta un recibidor donde se había un Profesor.

Sri. Russo el es el Profesor Neville Longbottom, este año el es el encargado de darle Hervologia – presento la profesora – será mejor que ya entra al comedor suerte Russo, hasta luego Profesor – y se fue

Alexandra Russo – Dijo Alex como presentándose

Oh si la profesora me comento sobre ti – dijo amablemente, sonriendo – espero que te valla bien aquí –

Muchas gracias – Dijo encantada, le había caído bien el profesor.

Bueno ya deben estar viniendo los demás alumnos – Dijo y aparecieron Muchos niños más pequeños acompañados de Hagrid, quien la saludo con la mano.

El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin – termino de hablar el Profesor

Se escucharon muchos murmullos de parte de los pequeños, Alex los veía a cada uno Parecían nerviosos, de por si ella también se encontraba así. Uno que otro la miraba, hasta que una niña se le acerco.

Hola Soy Elene Oleen, ¿también te van a seleccionar es que eres un poco grande no? – Pregunto la niña

Si me van a seleccionar – respondió rápido

Oh para primero también-

Oh no entrare en Tercero –

Ya decía yo que eras muy grande – señalando el tamaño – espero que te valla bien en la selección

Gracias, igual – La niña le sonrió, le había caído bien Elene, era castaña, delgada, ojos verdes, un poco baja era muy linda

Oye podremos s ser amigas no?- Pregunto Elene

Claro seria un gusto Elene – Contesto Alex con alegría, ya tenia una amiga.

Dime Eli por favor suena mas corto y lindo –

Ok tu dime Alex, por cierto soy Alexandra Russo – Termino presentándose.

Ok alumnos Es hora de entrar hagan una fila – Dijo Neville

Y así entraron todos al gran comedor, Alex estaba impresionada viendo el techo encantado con velas, habían muchos alumnos, ella había leído uno que otro libro pero esto era simplemente fantástico e increíble ya adoraba ese lugar.

Muy bien cuando yo los llame se pondrán el sombrero y los seleccionaran – dije el profesor Longbottom – Colín Hanna

La niña fue se sentó y se puso el sombrero, tardo unos minutos cuando de repente el sombrero grito Hufflepuff, oyó aplausos y silbidos de una de las mesas. Y así paso sucesivamente la selección Daniel Padrón Ravenclaw, Marcos Smif Slytherin, Catherine Moffi Gryffindor, Jacob Wood Gryffindor, Alan Dixon Slytherin, Verónica Vinci Slytherin, Penney Telson Hufflepuff, Javier Smile Ravenclaw, John Hilton Hufflepuff, Aura Penson Slytherin, Andrés Méndez Slytherin, Carina Wáter Gryffindor, Dante Felón Gryffindor, Catrina McDougal Hufflepuff, Justin Finch Slytherin, Diana Prince Ravenclaw, Natalia Carrew Slytherin, Linsey Tislan Ravenclaw, Elene Oleen Gryffindor, kendra Estrilen Ravenclaw, Kevin Dell Hufflepuff, Ian Clown Gryffindor.

Y último el Profesor la nombro.

Alex Russo – ella Camino rápido hasta el sombrero y se lo coloco, luego el sombro le hablo- Mmm. Una mente muy exquisita un corazón noble, astuta inteligente y muy valiente podrías pertenecer a cualquier casa y sobresalir a cual casa te gustaría pertenecer, Ya veo cualquiera donde puedas tener amigos perfecto quedaras en GRYFFINDOR.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6 Compañeras

Alex oyendo aplausos se fue a sentar con su nueva casa. Sintió que alguien la abrazaba, era Elene.

Que bueno que quedaste en Gryffindor Alex – Dijo Elene, quien dejo de abrazarla.

Si estoy muy alegre Eli, estaremos juntas – Muy contenta Alex – Por cierto soy Alexandra Russo y ustedes – Pregunto a los nuevos seleccionados.

Yo soy Ian - dijo un morenito de ojos negro y un poco bajito.

Yo Jacob – Continuo un cabello un poco largo castaño, ojos marrones alto.

Yo Dante – Un niño Blanco con ojos azules muy lindo alto.

Yo Catherine – Un niña pelo liso negro ojos castaños y alta.

Y yo Carina – Termino la oji-azul rubia y un poco bajita

Un gusto a todos – dijo Alex dándoles la mano a cada uno

Oye y también entras a primer año – Pregunto Ian con curiosidad

Oh no entro a tercer año – Contesto

Ah es que pareces mas grande –

Si ya me lo han dicho – Dijo Alex mirando a Eli, quien después de echo a reír.

De repente aprecio un montón de comida en los platos, y vio que todos comían como si no hubiera mañana. Ella no tenia mucha Se dedico a observar las otras mesas, hasta que vio como alguien la observaba desde la mesa de Slytherin, Eran dos chicos como de su edad uno Con cabello rubio y ojos azules buen cuerpo para su edad y el otro tenia el pelo negro azabache desordenado, ojos verde esmeralda también buen cuerpo muy lindo en opinión de Alex. Ellos al percatarse de que ella los miraba empezaron a comer.

Alex Siguió sus pasos y comenzó a comer. Por ultimo la profesora Macgonagall se levanto.

Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

»Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Se oyeron murmullos en todo el comedor.

¡Y ahora pueden Retirarse a sus salas comunes – Exclamo Macgonagall

Los de primero de de Gryffindor siguieron a dos Chicos Alice Longbottom que en opinión de Alex se parecía muchos al profesor, y a Louis Weasley. Subieron por una escalera de mármol, Alex se sentía muy cansada y tenía aun muchas dudas por resolver. Pero lo primero que haría al llegar a su habitación seria tirarse en la cama a dormir, se quedo observando todo su alrededor y veía como los cuadros se movían y hablaban era simplemente algo muy impresionante. Al llegar vio el cuadro que describían esos los libros que ella tanto leía, La dama gorda.

¿Santo y Seña? – pregunto

_Quidditch _dijo Louis, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Me gusta – Dijo Eli de repente – que te parce

Es muy linda – Respondió

Louis condujo a los niños a su habitación y Alice a las niñas Mientras iban caminando Alice dice.

Hey, tu eres la que va entrar a tercero – Alex asintió – Bueno este va a ser tu dormitorio con las chicas de tercer año – Señalándole una puerta – Cualquier duda puedes preguntarme a mi o Louis el otro prefecto.

Gracias – mientras se dirigía al dormitorio. Al entran Se encontró Con Cuatros camas Tres de ellas ya tenían ropa y otras cosas encima, así que se acomodo en la única que estaba vacía. Observo que hay ya se encontraba su baúl, lo abrió y saco una pijama mañana desempacaría lo demás.

Encontró el baño y se dispuso a cambiarse al salir todavía no había llegado ninguna de sus compañera. Se sentó en su cama y saco su Ipoh que había encontrado en el baúl, Y fue hay cuando se oyó la puerta.

Entro una chica Pelirroja, ojos azules, delgada muy bonita. La chica al percatarse de Alex la observo por unos segundos y se volvió hacia su cama.

Hola – Dijo Alex en tono bajo

Hola - respondió cortante

Soy Alexandra russo –

Y yo Rose –

Eh… -

Podrías bajarle a tu aparato –

Claro –

Dos chicas más entraron al dormitorio la primera tenia cabello rubio y la otra Negro.

Hola – Le hablo la rubia – Ella es Natalia Looper y yo soy Anaïs Wood – extendiéndole la mano.

Alexandra Russo – agarrándole la mano – un gusto

De donde eres – Pregunto Natalia

De Londres –

Y por que entraste a hogwarts hasta ahorita –

Pues... –

Podrían dejarme dormir – exclamo rose de repente

Que humor bueno buenas noche Alexandra – Dijo Anaïs


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7 amigos o enemigos?

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en su dormitorio, vio el reloj que marcaba las 9am.

Ya es tarde – exclamo

Se levanto de la cama caso su ropa Diaria y se fue a cambiar, cuando termino salió hacia la sala común.

Aleeeeeex! – Apareció Elí Abrazándola

Eli como estas –

Bien, y a ti que tal tus compañeras –

No hablemos de eso –

Bueno vallamos al Gran comedor – Saliendo de la sal común

Oye, y te sabes el camino –

Claro –

Pasaron por varios pasillos y bajaron escaleras hasta llegar. Cuando entraron estaban muchos alumnos ya desayunando.

Sentémonos aquí – Alex mientras se sentaba observo a rose que venia llegando con lo dos chicos que había visto ayer en Slytherin.

Decidió saludarla pero por mala suerte de ella cuando se levanto, Tropezó con el banco y salió volando el zumo de calabaza que llevaba en la mano, el cual aterrizo enzima de rose, Empapándola completamente.

RUSSOO – Exclamo furiosa

Lo siento, Lo siento – Trato de disculparse y ayudarla a limpiarse pero alguien se interpuso entre ella.

Aléjate ya hiciste demasiado – Todo el mundo se quedo perplejo cuando el chico de mirada verde se le enfrento

Hey no lo, hice a propósito, no puedes tratarme Así–

Claro que puedo –

Y tú quien eres – acercándose dos pasos

Ps soy Albus Potter –

Eres un simple Creído, que solo por tener ese apellido viene a tratar a la gente como se le de la gana Idiota – Dijo Alex, dándose la vuelta

Como me dijiste – Agarrándola del brazo, y lastimándola

Suéltame –

Ya suéltala Albus – Dijo El Rubio – Fue un accidente, Que te pasa?

Albus al percatarse lo que le dijo su amigo la soltó inmediatamente y salió rápidamente del comedor, rose que estaba en shock, se fue tras albus y soltó un rápido "disculpa"

Soy Scorpius Malfoy, y pido perdón por el grosero de mi amigo – Dedicándole una sonrisa – El nunca se comporta así

Pues, será mejor que le digas a tu amigo que no se me vuelva a cruzar, mas nunca en mi camino –

Se lo diré, Por cierto como te llamas? –

Alexandra Russo – Dándole la mano – Hasta luego

Alex salió corriendo del gran comedor, Genial primer día y ya le caigo mal a alguien Por que a mi Pensó Ella, De pronto Choco con algo, Era una chica Pelirroja.

Disculpa – dijo Alex

Tranquila, Hola Soy Lili Potter y tu –

Potter? Yo soy Alex Russo – Dijo con un poco de fastidio al oír ese apellido

Se lo que paso con mi hermano hace un rato –

Si piensas que lo hice a propo… -

No todo lo contrario yo te creo, Mi hermano se altero mucho, demasiado diría yo – Dijo de una manera extraña – Discúlpalo el nunca es así, Alexandra.

Dime Alex es mas corto, y con respecto a tu hermano lo pensare-

Bueno chao tengo que irme Alex –

Chao –

En otro lado del castillo Tres amigos hablaban.

Te comportaste muy exagerado Al – dijo la peli-roja – es que ni siquiera yo me puse Así.

Pienso lo mismo que Rose, Albus – continuo scorpius.

Ya Déjenme – Pateando una piedra – Se que estuve mal pero, nose que me paso chicos, fue un impulso.

Como sea deberías pedirle perdón – Mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombre – seria una gran idea, amigo.

Esta bien lo hare –

Mientras tanto Alex planeaba una broma para en idiota que le grito delante de TODO el gran comedor.

Ya se que hare Eli – Dijo en un tono misterioso – Y tu me vas a ayudar.

Hay no esto no me gusta nada – Dijo Eli con miedo – Ni siquiera sabes hacer un hechizo.

Si se, ya lo veras lo que tienes que hacer es esto, Decirle a Potter que valla al Gran salón a las 6pm –

Esta bien lo hare –

Después de un rato Eli se dirige a Alex

Estará aquí a las 6pm –

Prefecto –

Faltan poco –

Que harás –

Ja tu solo observa –

Hay viene – Señalo Eli – Para que ese Bote?

Silencio – le dijo Alex - _Wingardium leviosa_

El Bote se empezó a elevar lentamente hasta llegar arriba de Albus, y Alex lo dejo caer. Albus Quedo completamente lleno una baba verdosa. Todo el gran comedor se reía de el.

Te matare russo – Dijo maldiciendo – juro que me vengare – mientras salía de hay.

Creo que te pasaste – Dijo Lili con desaprobación – albus es muy vengativo

Pues yo también y no debió haberme gritado –

Pero es que tú no entiendes el no esta solo –

Y quien mas Dime –

Los merodeadores y todo los demás lo van a, apoyar no solo acabas de ganarte un enemigo sino muchos Alex –

Los… - y se acordó de sus amigos y que había dejado de pensar en ellos, por una tontería lo había arruinado todo – Yo lo siento

Salió corriendo de hay


End file.
